All About Us
by Serenagorexx
Summary: Sai x Naruto song fic. its pretty good nothing to deep but sai gets pissed XD. Song: All about us by T.A.T.U one shot dedicated to VanityWantsYou


A/n: this is a song fic dedicated to VanityWantsYou I fucking Luvvv her. She is one of the main reasons I started writing. I love her fan fics. This is the least I could do for her producing so many wonderful chapters of fanfics. So this is her one shot. Please enjoy it Vanity, I've worked hard.

They say  
they don't trust  
you, me, we, us

Sai's POV

I look around at several ANBU's glaring at my beloved and me. I gasp at the kunai aiming for us.

"We don't trust you both anymore, we have leaders saying you're in with Orochimaru. Plus we do not tolerate homosexual relationships. This means death." I look at Naruto my eyes filling with tears. I scream out my voice hoarse.

"You can kill me but Naruto lives!" The ninja's look taken aback at my out- burst.

"No. You both die." 

So we'll fall  
if we must  
Cause its you, me  
and it's all about  
it's all about

I fall to my knees and Naruto hugs me tightly. I kiss him and look into his gorgeous blue eyes. Naruto kisses back and whispers softly in my ear licking it at the same time.  
" don't worry Malchik Gay, I have a plan. Remember it's all about us."

_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
it's all about  
all about us (all about us)_

Suddenly a shirken clips naruto's face making him bleed. I growl in anger.

There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
it's all about us (all about us)

"You don't have permission to touch MY love!" I scream rage in my eyes as I run toward them and stab one of them (the one who hit Naruto) in the neck, not caring that blood rained everywhere. 

It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
it's all about us

Naruto gently pulls me away.

"Remember the plan?" I nod.  
"I trust your plan." 

If they hurt you  
they hurt me too  
so we'll rise up  
won't stop  
and it's all about  
It's all about

With blinding accuracy one of the ANBU's kicks Naruto sending him flying into a tree, making the tree crack in two. My eyes widen, as I blink back tears not noticing the same ANBU about to do the same thing. As he kicks me I manage to crash into the same tree. Naruto and I lay there for a few seconds then get up.

"We won't stop." We say in unison.

"Its all about us!" 

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us

We run forward hitting two of the ANBU's with critical hits. I smirk as one of them cracks his head open on the floor.

"That is for hurting my Naruto!" I say glaring at the dead body. 

We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

Naruto looks at me and takes my hand. I nod and we start running through the trees, hand in hand. Naruto looks at me.  
"I love you." He says and I can't help but smile, not a fake smile mind you but a real smile.

"I love you too, don't worry we wont die. Love will keep us alive, even if we are on the inch of death." Naruto nods. 

_They don't know  
they can't see  
who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

We stop in a very secluded area and I face Naruto.  
"We are safe for the night." He nods and I pull him closer kissing him gently.

"They are scared of us." He says with a small frown. I nod and hold him in my arms kissing him before falling asleep.

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about

We wake up the next morning and stretch. Naruto walks down a small path and finds a waterfall. He grins and makes me come with him. 

NARUTO'S POVVV! X3

I glance at Sai innocently stripping of my orange jumpsuit and the black undershirt I always wear. I swear I can see him drooling. I bet he can't wait to make some Yaoi about us. Cute, my little Malchik gay. 

All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)

I try to saw something then my jaw drops open. Sai is removing his shirt as well. He grabs me and pulls me closer, kissing me lightly. Then he pushes me into the cold water. Meany head. 

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

Suddenly I hear the ANBU's walking around and we freeze. Sai leans over and kisses me and begins running through the trees.

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
it's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

SAI'S POVVV 

As we run through the trees, I take his hand once more.  
"I love you and trust you completely, we can live. Even with hiding as long as im with you, nothing else matters." He nods and I notice a small tear trickling down his face. I quickly pick him up and carry him, not caring who saw. I wipe the tear away and smile.

"It's all about us."  
_It's all about us_

_A/N _Wh00t with the song this was REALLY LONG! But it was worth it for my vanity-sama. She rocks my world! X3 Malchik gay means Gay boy… but shush Sai doesn't know that.

Sai: What does Malchik gay mean Serenity?

Me: I'll tell you when you're older. Here's the outfit Naruto wants you to wear.

Sai: why is it all in leather and chains?

Me: you ask to many questions, just leave me alone.

Sai: Yes Serenity…


End file.
